


Flame of Knowledge

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: Spock checks out a sensor reading and gets a lesson from Scotty
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	Flame of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn’t know what to write for this one. I hope you all like what I did write.

Spock saw the small notification of an open flame. While some where allowed in specific spaces for culinary and cultural reasons this one was in neither location. 

He followed the notification to the Chief Engineer’s quarters. While Spock would never endorse the behavior, he knew Mr. Scott was more then capable of disabling the sensors.p if he did have an open flame.

He pressed the button to announce a visitor and waited for the man to open the door. He was surprised when they retreated fully.

The Commanders quarters where dark but lit by several candles flickering. Three larger ones where set in what Spock could only identify as a log. 

“Commander, can I help you?”

“You seem to have a large number of open flames Mr. Scott.”

“Oh, yes, sir,” Scotty stepped back and allowed Spock to enter his room, “it is the solstice today. Or it would be if we were on earth.”

“I do not understand.” Spock watched the man run a hand over the back of his neck, he had watched the captain do so more then once while trying to gather his thoughts. A delay tactic while trying to think of how best to word something he thought Spock would have a hard time understanding culturally or accepting.

“It is part of my religious faith, sir, we celebrate the change of the seasons on Earth. I know it seems odd out here in space, so far from anything that might be in sync with Earth, but it does help me keep grounded. Marking of the seasonal changes was at one time the only way to keep a population from starving or freezing to death. Over the years the reasons and pomp and circumstances changed, but the truth of it was to know what our planet was doing.”

“And the candles?”

“Represent to the return to the light. Today is the longest night of the year, tomorrow and each day until the summer solstice the day will grow. Once the summer solstice happens the nights will grow again. We mark four seasonal changes and four smaller planetary changes.”

Spock nodded, “Thank you for your explanation Commander. Are there any materials you need for future celebrations?”

Scotty shook his head, “No, sir. I have all I need. What I run out of I pick up suitable replacements here and there.”

Spock nodded again, “May I ask one more inquiry?”

Scotty shrugged, “Of course.”

“Is there a significance to the colors of the candles?” Spock motioned towards the three larger candles in the log, the rest of the candles were a white that only cane in utilities candles. 

“They are for the Sun God, Belenus, to show him coming back into power after his rest.”

“Thank you again Mr. Scott, have a good evening.”

“You as well, sir.”

****

Scotty turned back to his room, he smiled at the evergreen boughs placed on every surface that would bare them, every place he could safely place a candle was covered, the Yule log in the center of his alter. Except for the greenery, he expected that Spock’s quarters looked very similar.


End file.
